overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Guild
Guild (ギルド Girudo) is a union formed, organized and operated by a group of people. The term guild is mostly associated with online gaming groups from YGGDRASIL, but in the New World, it is treated as a medieval term that defines a person's association of a trade. Overview All guilds are headed by a Guildmaster, whose main job is to maintain and supervise the internal and external operations of the guild. Guilds can be formed by a wide variety of professional associations, ranging from the likes of merchants to adventurers. YGGDRASIL In YGGDRASIL, guilds are association of players that have banded together to be conqueror of all the secrets within the game. This involves, leveling up, conquering dungeons, participating in game events and even challenging other guilds. There are invitation scrolls that can be made and sent to players who want to join a guild. The maximum number of members a guild in YGGDRASIL can possess is 100. Equally, new guilds popped up in YGGDRASIL at about the same rate as old ones vanishing. In order to form a guild, they must first partake on a quest. Basically, one needed to carry out a mission when it came to registering a guild. There were actually eight types of missions to choose from, but only one needed to be perfectly completed. According to Touch Me, by completing the mission, he is able to gain the item which was the scroll. When opening the scroll, a new window will popped up, showing a guild setup request form. This gives the user instructions and the means of entering relevant information to help him or her form their own guild. Upon creating the guild, the new guild master must make enough invitation scrolls for their required number of members joining it. A bell would rang continuously as the number of guild members kept increasing. While at the same time however, the territory belonging to a former existing clan will then be transferred over to their new guild. After conquering the dungeon and turning it into their guild base, all the Custom NPCs made by the guild members were also considered to be an inheritance given to the guild. Guilds serve as a way to make the YGGDRASIL experience more enjoyable with friends while players go on quests, The purpose of a guild in YGGDRASIL not only serves a social one, but also out of practicality as the dangers of playing solo. Player-killing for example is a favorite past-time for many sadistic guilds that prey on new players to the game. A guild acts similar to a protective umbrella, that protects players from constant harassment and allows them time to cultivate their levels in order to gain more experience. Guild Master Normally, one would need developer tools to change a character’s backstory, but through the inherent powers of a guild master, one could directly access a Custom NPC's settings and edit them. This seems to go hand in hand with the guild weapon wielded by them. Systematically, the position of guild master in a guild gives the player full command over the NPCs to do their own bidding. However, if the guild master did not give a specifically-worded command, they would not recognize it as an order. There is the fact that the guild master in question can also exert their authority with what's called the "no weapon loot." Guild Weapon A Guild Weapon can only be used by the master of the guild. It is the symbolic representation of a guild and had to be built from scratch among its members. Its power can be varied by the materials put into making one. For that reason, it is actually possible in making the weapon as powerful as a World Item. If a guild weapon ends up being destroyed, it will signaled the dissolution of its guild and possibly also the control of their guild base too. By the way, Guild Weapons are a necessary component when making a Guild, and it can store a huge amount of data. And so if done badly, it will still be an unparalleled weapon regardless of the outcome in creating one. Let alone the guild's dissolution when broken, all members of the guild will have the title of Failure floating over their heads. This title does not have any special effects or anything, but it is viewed as being their proof of shame. To remove this title known as the of Failure, the same members must once again remake their guild as they did last time. Of course, there are actually special classes that cannot have the of Failure and if a player does have one is a solution to their own problem. At the same time however, there are also classes that can be nothing, but to be the one who possess it have the power to break the Guild Weapon. Guild Meeting Meetings were a chance for most of the members of its guild to meet, and thus chances were high that they could conduct large-scale activities like hunting. If there was really nothing planned later on, it would be the best place to recruit members for a party, so they planned to chat up some people and suggest that they go along. Guild Member Other than the Guild Master, it seems the guild members also shared the same privilege like their leader in creating Custom NPCs and dungeon layouts with settings and backstories. Although the Custom NPCs are supposedly pre-programmed by their respective creator in the guild, they can still be reprogrammed if someone like Momonga holds the position as guild master. Membership Other than the guild Ainz Ooal Gown, there were other guilds with trial periods that are several weeks long. At the same time, there are all sorts of entry requirements and so on in order to qualify as an official guild member to one. Guild Base Let alone a city, a dungeon can also be used by members of a guild as their home base if they were the first to defeat it upon discovery. While so, their guild base must be protected at all cost from foreign invaders. For that reason, it is quite possible to later lose control over their guild base afterwards if the invader have successfully manage to mount raids against it and laying sieges to their strongholds. Types of Guilds PK Guild A term that describes guilds which prey on players for fun and amusement. Information Guild A term that describes guilds which specializes in obtaining information, posting game walkthroughs and cheats on free forum websites to assist the younger players and beginners new to the game. Guild Ranking Within the ranking, consists of the high ranked guilds. Particularly, there is a top ten ranking of guilds and it is measured by the amount of points they've earned to serve as basis. These points are based upon the average level of the members, world exploration points, number of World Items, production points, home base points, shifting of points during PK, unlimited accumulation of points during Guild Wars. According to a rumor, the amount of money one spends is also a factor in the ranking. List of Guilds in YGGDRASIL * Trinity: Ranked as Number 1. * World Searcher: Ranked as Number 2. * 2ch Alliance: Ranked as Number 3. * Ainz Ooal Gown: Ranked as Number 9. * Great Cat Kingdom * Seraphim * Three Burning Eyes * Millenium Kingdom * Overseas * Seiyuu * Mercenary Magicians New World The setting of the New World is that of a medieval world and hence, guilds are prevalent throughout the world and a part of everyday life. They are unions of trade that maintain and facilitate the flow of goods and services throughout society. Each guild occupies its own unique niche in the economy. List of Guilds in the New World * Adventurer's Guild * Magician's Guild * Pharmacist's Guild * Merchant's Guild Trivia * Unlike most guilds with a lot of members, Ainz Ooal Gown is a guild with just only 41 players in their numbers. * In YGGDRASIL, it was quite common to instigate wars with other guilds to weaken the powerful guild's influence. * Guilds in YGGDRASIL are recognized institutions, though there do exists groups called clan which acted as informal social bodies of players. * In YGGDRASIL, different guilds do happen to own different parts of "The Seven Hidden Mines." * None of the top YGGDRASIL guilds did not bother to participate during the invasion of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * In the Web Novel, according to YGGDRASIL standard, whenever those within the same Guild tried to deal damage to one another, they would not receive damage from friendly fire. Category:Terminology Category:Guilds